Perdus dans la forêt
by Leze
Summary: La suite de ma première parodie. Celle-ci commence à devenir sérieuse même si certains délires restes  un peu comme ma tête en fait . Donc, cette fois, perdus dans une forêt, et il peut s'en passé des choses dans une forêt.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà la suite ! Qui montre comment je suis bien concentrée en classe !_

_Diclaimer: Et oui, toujours à Tolkien ! Puis c'est mieux comme ça, je peux m'amuser avec eux comme ça._

On avait donc laissé un peu en plan les quatre hobbits et Tetra (et oui elle a survécu) et maintenant qu'ils sont enfin sortir, ils se retrouvent dans une forêt.

-Super ! Fit semblant de se réjouir Tetra. On est plus paumé dans des égouts, mais une forêt ! Quel progrès !

-Au moins il y a à manger ici. Dit Frodon qui regardait Merry et Pippin qui s'étaient rués sur des champignons.

-Et il y a des fleurs, des arbres, monsieur Frodon ! Rajouta Sam. La nature ! Les plantes ! Regardé cette magnifique pâquerette ! N'est-ce pas magnifique, monsieur Frodon ?

-Je crois, Sam. Répondit Frodon en essayant de rester poli. Que je préférais encore les égouts.

Sam, tout gentil, donna la fleur à Tetra.

-Ah, merci ! Dit-elle en la prenant et en la mangeant. (_Techniquement cette blague ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Alexandre Astier, mais on m'a un peu forcé la main...)._

-Mais... Dit Sam commençant à pleurer.

-Allons Sam, il y a encore plein de fleurs là-bas ! Dit Frodon pour le réconforter. Tu n'as qu'à aller les cueillir !

Sam courut tout content vers les fleurs alors que Merry et Pippin revenaient.

-Vous avez des champignons ! Dit Frodon se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin avoir un vrai repas.

Merry et Pippin s'échangèrent un regard et répondirent que non.

-Me dites pas que vous avez tous bouffé ! S'énerva le hobbit aux yeux bleus.

-OK ! On te le dira pas ! Dit Merry, mais bien évidemment il y avait envie de le dire.

Pour évité de mourir de faim ce fut Frodon qui se désigna pour allait chercher à manger. Sam, Merry et Pippin cueillaient des fleurs, Tetra les surveillaient.

-Regarde ! Dit Pippin en montrant la couronne de fleurs qu'il avait fait. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Oh ! S'étonna Merry. J'ai fait la même pour toi !

Ils s'échangèrent les couronnes et les mirent sur leurs têtes. Ils eurent des petits rires enfantins. Sam fut triste avec sa couronne, tout seul.

-Tu pourras la donner à Frodon quand il reviendra ! Dit Pippin en s'apercevant de cela.

Sam sourit, se leva et se mit à appeler son maitre. Tetra regarda les deux hobbits restant, soupira et dit:

-Je suis contente de ne pas être une hobbite ! Vos vies on l'air vraiment chiante.

Pendant ce temps là, Frodon était tout seul en ramassant des baies. Les champignons ayant tous mystérieusement disparais depuis l'arrivé de Merry et Pippin. Mais comme Frodon ne peut pas rester plus de quelques minutes sans emmener les emmerdes... Il se fit attaqué. Juste à ce moment là, Sam, le sauveur, comme d'habitude (le porteur du porteur de l'anneau, hein !), arrive pour le sauver de l'écureuil qui attaque son maitre.

-Il faut faire attention, monsieur Frodon, aux vilaines bêtes, elles sont des pensées pas très innocentes. Dit Sam.

Frodon allait dire que c'était lui, la vilaine bête aux pensées pas très innocentes, quand Sam l'interrompit en disant:

-J'ai fait ça pour vous ! Dit-il en lui mettant la couronne de fleur sur sa tête.

-Super ! Dit Frodon levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'air d'un travelo maintenant !

-Qu'est que c'est un travelo, monsieur Frodon ? Demanda innocemment Sam.

Allez expliquer à un hobbit comme Sam ce que c'est...

-Et bien, euh... Dit Frodon. Imagine qu'une plante veule devenir une fleur mais comme elle peut pas... Elle se déguise avec des pétales !

-Vous êtes déguisé en fleur, monsieur Frodon ? En comprit Sam.

Heureusement, sinon ça aurait jamais fini, Tetra arriva parque elle commençait à avoir faim aussi.

-Mais qu'est que vous foutez ? Vous allez pas me laissé avec ces crétins qui jouent avec des fleurs !S'énerva Tetra.

-Vous n'aimez pas les fleurs, mademoiselle Tetra ? Dit Sam. Je pensai que tous les elfes aimaient les fleurs !

-Euh, Sam... T'es sûr que c'est une elfe ? Je croyais que les elfes étaient beaux... Dit Frodon.

Donc là, imaginais Tetra qui fait un coup de poing à la matrix sur Frodon.

Sur le coup, Frodon se retrouva assommer, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à Sam.

-Mademoiselle Tetra, j'ai étais gentil jusqu'à là, mais vous avez touché mon maitre ! Et je me dois de le protégé !

Tetra croisa ses bras l'air de dire qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux et dit:

-Et qu'est que tu vas faire ? Toi petit hobbit aimant les fleurs !

Sauf que Tetra, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un duel comme dans matrix...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merry et Pippin les découvrirent tous les trois inconscients.

-Il doit avoir un truc pas normal dans cette forêt ! Dit Merry.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Pippin dit:

-Nous sommes seuls maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Encore un silence, ils se rapprochèrent et Merry dit d'un coup:

-Oui ! Piquons leur nourriture !

Ils le firent et alors que Merry trouva une pomme qu'il lança sur Pippin en disant:

-Attention !

Seulement, Merry rata son coup, mais Pippin cria comme une fille quand même (il a était traumatisé par une pomme) et elle tomba sur Frodon. Il se réveilla en criant:

-Non ! Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse ! T'es super, Tetra ! Même que t'es super chaude !

Merry et Pippin dévisageaient Frodon alors qu'il se relevait.

-T'as de la chance que Tetra t'ai pas entendu ! Dit Merry.

-Je le dirai pas à Tetra si tu me donnes ce que tu as à manger ! Dit Pippin.

C'est ainsi que Frodon dû donner toutes les baies, en tout cas celles que Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas déjà volés. Ensuite, ils examinèrent Tetra pour « vérifier » que c'était bien elle.

-T'as vu ? Elle a un bleu là ! Dit Pippin en touchant la joue de Tetra avec son doigt.

-Faut croire qu'elle est rentrait dans un arbre ! Dit Frodon qui rit en imaginant ça.

-Sam aussi alors ? Dit Merry en voyant celui-ci à terre non loin.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Il se passe vraiment des trucs pas normaux dans cette forêt. Dit Merry.

-Peut-être que les arbres sont vivants ! Dit Pippin.

Ils regardèrent les arbres mais aucuns ne bougeaient.

-Ou peut-être que cette forêt réveille la stupidité de chacun d'entre nous !

Les deux propositions étaient aussi plausibles que l'une que l'autre.

Quand ils furent tous réveillés enfin, et après une dispute de vingt minutes, ils se mirent en route pour chercher à manger (comme les deux estomac sur pattes avaient encore faim).

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant un lac et Tetra se réjouit de pouvoir enfin se débarrassait de cette odeur d'égouts.

-On fait le gai ! Dirent Merry et Pippin en écho.

-Parque vous l'êtes pas d'habitude ? Dit Tetra.

Pendant que les quatre hobbits se retournaient pour ne pas voir Tetra se déshabillait et que Merry essayait d'expliqué ce qu'est « gai » à Pippin. Quand il eut fini, même si Pippin n'avait toujours pas comprit, Merry dit, en imitant la voix de Sam:

-Hé, monsieur Frodon, pourquoi on peut pas regarder, c'est la nature après tout !

Frodon soupira mais il tenta de se retourner discrètement... Mais il fut arrêté par Sam qui lui dit:

-Il y a bien plus beaux devant nous !

Voilà pourquoi on pouvait quatre hobbits fixant des fleurs et derrière eux une fille qui nageait nu dans l'eau. Finalement, Tetra sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla.

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! Dit-elle en passant devant les hobbits.

Ils se regardèrent, se retournèrent et se mirent à courir vers le lac. Et ils s'y jetèrent.

Ils se battaient dans l'eau, parque c'était « amusant » quand ils virent que Tetra les regardait.

-Toi t'as le droit de nous regardés et pas nous ! Dit Merry. C'est pas juste !

Merry eut un petit rire et se dit:

-Pas pour longtemps...

Heureusement (ou pas, ça dépends des opinions...) Tetra l'entendu, se couvrit les yeux et se retourna.

-Hé ! C'est vachement agréable ! Dit Merry. Vous devriez essayés !

C'est comme ça qu'on retrouva trois hobbits (Sam voulait resté « pure » pour Rosie) sans rien en nageant dans l'eau. Mais comme Tetra était curieuse (bas oui, elle en avait un peu marre de Link) elle ouvrit « un peu » les yeux et regarda. Comme l'eau cachait le plus « intéressant », elle ne s'évanouit pas sur le coup.

Ils étaient toujours dans le lac, ils ne nageaient pas vraiment et restaient ou ils avaient pieds. Ce qui n'était pas très loin du bord comme ils n'étaient pas très grands. Bien que Merry et Pippin pouvaient allés plus loin comme ils étaient plus grands que les deux autres. Ceux-ci, justement, faillirent se noyés car ils se battaient. La raison pourquoi ils en sortirent, de l'eau. Seulement, quand ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient perdu leurs vêtements dans le lac.

Ou imagine facilement la réaction de Tetra.

Ou pas.

-Alors votre « truc » il est proportionnel à votre taille ? Demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Les quatre eurent des réactions face au regard de Tetra. Sam se réjouit d'avoir garder ses vêtements, bien que maintenant ils soient mouillés. Frodon cacha son « truc » avec la couronne de fleur que Sam lui avait offert juste avant (même si ça ne cachait pas grand chose...). Pippin préféra repartir dans l'eau. Et Merry, lui, mit ses mains sur sa taille, un sourire fier. (_C'est pas lui le plus grand normalement ?_).

-Bas ! Dit Tetra en voyant leur réactions. Celle de Link est mieux...


	2. Chapter 2

Ils remirent leur vêtements que Pippin avait retrouvé dans l'eau en essayant de se noyé. Et ils essayèrent tous d'oublier ce moment-là.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la forêt (_oui déjà ! Mais ils vont y revenir !) _et se retrouvèrent... Dans un parking.

-Quel est cet étrange endroit, monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam.

-Je l'ignore, Sam ! Mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance... Répondit son maitre.

Ambiance à faire peur, marchant entre les voitures, quand ils entendirent:

-Salope ! Espèce de Frodon ! (_Mais qui cela peut-il être...?)._

-Quel est cette étrange cri ? Dit Sam (_oui, je sais, Sam se répète_).

-Il semble que nous soyons connus en cet endroit ! Dit Frodon.

Ils avancèrent et entendirent une voix non loin, toujours la même.

-On va en Terre du Milieu !

Sur ce, ils tombèrent sur deux jeunes filles, encore ados, qui avaient l'air folles. En voyant leur têtes, Tetra dit:

-C'est encore plus dangereux que la forêt ici ! On est tombé sur deux trolls !

-C'est elle le troll ! Dit l'une en pointant du doigt son amie.

Son amie, pour se vengeait, utilisa son arme secrète. (_J'avoue que les deux filles là c'est moi et ma copine, mais que vous voulez vous, c'était trop tentant... Je précise que la scène qui va suivre est vraiment arrivé ! (enfin sauf avec les 5 autres, bien sûr). _

-La comté...! Sacquet... ! Dit-elle avec la voix de Gollum.

-Ah non ! Dit l'autre semblant souffrir et finit par tombé à terre.

-C'est une sorcière ! Dit Sam. Elle va tous nous tué !

Mais ce qu'il avait dit perdu sa crédibilité quand celle à terre se mit à rire et se releva. Au loin, on entendit une sonnerie et les deux filles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur cours. (_hé oui, ils sont arrivés dans mon école -oui la mienne- par on ne sait quel sort)._

Curieux, les 5 autres les suivirent discrètement. Comme ils n'étaient pas très grands, même si Tetra les dépassait d'une tête, ils purent se cachés au fond de la classe (personne n'avait l'air étonné bizarrement...). Ils riaient doucement en voyant les élèves passaient un oral. (_Ayant passé un oral quelques minutes avant, on se demande d'où me vient cette idée). _Ils arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent la prof appelait Merry...

-Mais je suis pas dans cette classe moi ! Dit-il, il n'avait pas du tout envie de passé et d'avoir l'air stupide devant une trentaine d'élèves.

-Alors qu'est que tu fais là ? Demanda la prof, ce qui voulait dire, vu son intonation, qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Donc là, Merry assit sur une chaise, devant une trentaine d'élèves qui le regarde. (_Précisons que je ne devais pas être dans cette classe sinon quelqu'un là, aurait réagi...)._

-Je m'appelle Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Dit-il. Mais on m'appelle Merry. Je suis un hobbit et j'ai 34 ans. (_J'ai pris l'âge de l'acteur au cas ou quelqu'un se demanderait)._

En disant « hobbit », Frodon, Sam et Pippin firent des « ouais ! Vive les hobbits » qui ne furent pas très discrets. La prof les regarda d'un regard noir qui ne leur donnait plus envie de parler.

-Bas... Euh... Dit Merry qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Je sais dansé et chanté en même temps !

Pour montrer ça, il monta sur la table commençant à chanté et à dansé. Cela fit rire tout le monde -hormis la prof évidemment- les trois autres hobbits en firent de même. Tetra, au début, trouva ce comportement gamin mais se laissa rapidement prendre au jeu. Et finalement, ce fut tout les eleves qui les rejoignit.

La prof soupira et se demanda:

-Comment on fait pour noté ça ?

Le cours prit fin plus tôt, selon les eleves et non selon la prof. Les eleves se séparaient en groupe et les 5 se retrouvaient dans les couloirs.

-ça me rappelle ma maison ! Dit Pippin montrant les couloirs qui ressemblaient à des tunnels.

Il fut triste en repensant à son chez lui.

-J'avais laissé à manger sur le feu ! Dit-il. J'espère que il n'arrivera rien de grave...

-Et moi ! Dit Sam, le sentiment de Pippin était contagieux. J'ai laissé mes pauvres fleurs ! Elles ont dû fané depuis !

-Tu n'as pas laissé Rosie aussi ? Dit Frodon. Elle a dû fané aussi !

Sam ne dit rien puisque c'était son maitre. Ce qui s'avéra dommage, une bonne baston dans les couloirs aurait fait une distraction.

Tetra se demanda à son tour:

-J'ai laissé Link dans son lit en disant que j'allai revenir...

Les hobbits ricanèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit cela à haute voix.

Ils marchèrent et entendirent alors:

-Je vais baisé Merry ! (_Mais qui peut dire cela ? Dans une école si chaste et si innocente !)._

Ils se tournèrent vers Merry, l'air de dire qu'il devait des explications.

-Qu'est que vous voulez ! Dit-il. Je peux rien contre mon fan club !

Ils soupirent.

-Monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam. Moi, je suis votre plus grand fan !

Le sourire de Sam n'avait rien pour rassurait Frodon. C'est alors que les mêmes filles qu'ils avaient vu arrivèrent devant eux.

-Elles vont nous tués ! Elles vont nous tués ! Dit Sam, qui paniquait pour on-ne-sait quel raison. Protégé moi monsieur Frodon !

-Tiens ! Dit-il, lui passant la couronne de fleur avec laquelle il s'était protégé lui-même une certaine partie du corps.

-Merci, monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam ayant oublié ce détaille.

-De rien. Dit Frodon, qui lui n'avait pas oublié.

Sam se cacha derrière son maitre (_et oui, quelque fois c'est le contraire) _Pippin se cacha derrière Merry et Tetra se mit en position de combat.

-On ne va pas vous tuez ! Dit l'une.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez une pomme ? Demanda Pippin, qui rappelons le, à un étrange rapport avec les pommes.

-ça ? Dit l'autre, sortant une pomme de sa poche.

(Ne demandez pas comment il l'a su, Pippin doit avoir une sorte de détenteur de pomme). En voyant la pomme, Pippin s'évanouit, ce qui créa une diversion et permirent aux deux filles de tous les assommés avec des pommes (qui sortaient comme de nulle part).

Elles prirent Merry et Pippin, et s'enfuirent avec eux en criant: « On les a ! ».

(_Si vous doutiez encore de mon état mental...)._

-Voilà. Dit l'une en donnant Pippin à sa sœur. (_ma sœur est une fan de Pippin... Comme c'est bizarre la coïncidence). _Fait en bonne usage !

La sœur partit toute contente avec Pippin.

-Maintenant. Dit toujours la même en se tournant vers son amie. On a besoin d'intimité !

Son amie rit et partit.

Je vous laisse imaginé ce qu'une folle de Merry pourrait faire... Avec Merry.

(_voilà, j'aurai tenue jusqu'à là... Vous avez devinez que j'étais « légèrement » fan de Merry ?)._

-On aurait dû rester dans la forêt ! Dit Tetra. Au moins là, il n'y avait pas de pommes !

Sam voulut lui dire que si, il y en avait, mais le regard de Tetra laissait dire qu'elle allait se vengé sur le premier qui faisait un commentaire.

-Sam a raison ! Dit Frodon qui avait dû mal à y croire lui-même à ce qu'il venait de dire (Il pensait être le seul à avoir raison, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi il lui arrive toujours des problèmes).

-Hé monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam, content. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas vous que cela arrive !

Ce qui voulait dire que d'habitude c'était à lui qu'arrivait les problèmes.

-Il faut aller les sauvé ! Dit Frodon parque il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire (comme pendant le conseil ou il s'était porté volontaire pour emmener l'anneau au Mordor). Cette fois, il n'y a pas Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pour allaient les sauvé ! (Vous vous souvenez pas d'un moment ou Pippin et Merry se font kidnapper par des orques ? Ou hobbitnapper ?).

-Bof ! Dit Tetra. Ils sont sûrement déjà morts. On pourrait pas visités plutôt ?

-Nous n'avons qu'à visité et si nous les trouvons, nous irons les sauvés ! Dit Sam qui les mit d'accord.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent à marcher quand Tetra imagina ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

-Ils ont dû être torturés ! Avec des compotes de pommes, des tartes aux pommes... (_je sais, je fais une fixation sur les pommes, les champignons aussi)._

-Cela me rappelle une histoire ! Dit Sam. L'histoire d'une belle humaine qui croque une pomme empoisonné et que seule le baiser d'un prince peut la délivré !

Le regard de Sam s'illumina alors que Frodon s'inquiétait en pensant qu'il allait peut-être devoir embrassé Merry ou Pippin.

Mais finalement, Frodon fut rassuré en voyant au bout du couloir, apparaître Merry. Il semblait drogué vu comment il se déplaçait.

-Monsieur Merry ! Dit Sam. Je savais que vous étiez vivant !

Merry le regarda, fit des « lalalala » et s'assit par terre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état de répondre. Dit Frodon.

Ils s'approchèrent du hobbit, pas Tetra, elle s'en fichait.

-Vous allez bien monsieur Merry ? Dit Sam.

Pour seule réponse, Merry se mit à rire.

-Il a dû fumé un truc. Dit Tetra qui observait la scène de loin.

-J'ai fumé une fille ! Dit d'un coup Merry.

Ils le regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là.

Ils essayèrent de l'interrogé mais Merry semblait ne plus savoir rien faire sauf des « iiii! » et des roulades par terre. A ce moment-là, arriva Pippin. Il était attaché par une corde et sautillait pour marcher. Une pomme dans la bouche l'empêchant de parler. Tetra soupira et se dévolu à la lui enlever. Il se mit à crié et en l'entendant, Tetra la lui remit.

-Tu la ferme si tu veux que je l'enlève ! Dit-elle.

Pippin hocha la tête. Pouvant enfin parlé, ce qu'il dit ne voulait rien dire et sonnait comme « pchat! Arki pluf ! ».

-Oh non ! Elles l'ont rendu fou, monsieur Frodon. Dit Sam.

-La ferme Sam ! Dit Pippin.

-Vous voyez monsieur Frodon ? Il est fou !

-Je le suis aussi alors ! Dit Frodon. La ferme Sam !

Quand Sam se tut enfin, Pippin put enfin s'expliquer:

-Il y avait une fille. Elle disait qu'elle voulait me dévoré ! Et qu'elle voulait... Léché ma sucette ! Mais je n'ai pas de sucette, moi !

Tetra rit en comprenant:

-Je crois qu'elle ne parlait pas d'une sucette mais de TA sucette ! Dit-elle en baissant son regard sur Pippin, sous la ceinture...

Pippin en resta un instant bouche bée en comprenant et se réjouit de lui avoir échappé à temps. Il reprit ses esprits en remarquant l'état de Merry et ramassa à côté de lui une fiole à moitié vide.

-La fille avait la même ! Dit-il en montrant la fiole. Elle a voulut m'en faire boire mais je me suis enfui avant !

-Mais qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Sam, ce que tous se demandait.

Pippin dit, tout fier de savoir quelque chose:

-Un philtre d'amour !


	3. Chapter 3

_Je continue toujours d'écrire, l'inspiration m'étant soudainement revenue et en abondance qui plus est ! Alors autant écrire tant que j'ai des idées, mêmes si elles sont complètements stupides et loufoques. Et là, disons... Que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal quand j'ai écris ! (On y croit, hein ? J'essayerai de me calmé un peu, j'ai bien dis essayerai, je promets rien). Et juste pour dire que j'avais déjà écris et qui me restait juste à réécrire sur l'ordinateur, pour ça que c'est rapide! _

_Disclaimer: Make in Tolkien ! C'est plutôt clair je crois ? _

Ils regardèrent la fiole... Tetra pensa alors:

-ça pourrait être pratique avec Link !

-Il faut le faire boire à sa victime. Expliqua Pippin qui avait l'air de s'y connaître. Et la première personne qu'il embrasse, il en devient amoureux !

Merry eut des « iii » encore, visiblement sur lui, cela l'avait juste rendu fou. Les autres trois, Pippin tenant la fiole ne se rendit compte de rien, regardaient la fiole, dévorés par la tentation. Ils se jetèrent dessus, Pippin eut à peine réagit qu'il fit tombé la fiole... Qui tomba dans les mains de Merry. Ils reculèrent, de peur de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bêtement, il avala le contenu. Mais eu lieu d'augmenter le sort, il l'annula.

-Qu'est que je fais par terre ? Demanda Merry en se relevant. Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

Ils reculèrent encore.

-Mais quoi ? S'énerva Merry.

-Merry... Dit Pippin. Surtout, n'embrasse personne.

-Hein ? Ne comprit pas Merry. T'as mangé une pomme ou quoi ? Tiens, ça me donne faim.

En entendant cela, ils comprirent que le vrai Merry était revenu. Mais au cas ou, personne n'osait le touché (on ne sait jamais).

Ils marchèrent tranquillement appréciant les « magnifiques » murs. Quand Tetra, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, poussa Sam qui poussa Frodon qui poussa Pippin qui poussa Merry qui arriva face à un mur. Et sans faire exprès, son visage se frappa au mur, ses lèvres embrassant celui-ci.

Ils le regardèrent horrifiés, attendant sa réaction. Sauf que, ce qui ne pouvait savoir, c'est que juste derrière ce mur se trouvait une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille...

Merry entra dans la pièce ou était la fille, dans une classe, et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Les trois autres hobbits essayaient de l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Non lâché moi ! Je dois aller la voir ! Dit-il en bougeant tous les sens.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Lui dit Pippin.

-Oui ! Dit Merry. Je suis amoureux !

Il arriva finalement à se libéré, attrapa la fille qui eut à peine le temps de réagit et ils partirent (alors qu'elle était bien plus grande que lui...). Les élèves et les hobbits se regardèrent, Tetra étant allée au toilettes, les élèves continuèrent leur travail comme si de rien n'était. Sauf une des élèves qui dit:

-Non ! Il a emmené Lisou !

-On est désolé pour votre amie, mademoiselle. Dit Sam.

-Mais c'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète ! C'est pour lui !

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensant tous à la même chose. Ils quittèrent la salle et se mirent à courir pour retrouver Merry.

_(Mais qui est cette mystérieuse Lisou ? Quand on sait mon surnom, qui est bizarrement Lisou aussi, on se demande !)._

(Attention: Scène mielleuse, « cucu la praline », tout gaga):

-Vous êtes aussi belle que le jour qui se lève ! Dit Merry, qui n'oublions pas, est sous le coup d'un sortilège. Vous sentez aussi bon que le parfum des roses !

(Bref, je vous laisse imaginer qu'est qu'il a pu lui raconté...)

La fille s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille et dit, d'une voix totalement stupide:

-Que vous êtes adorable ! Et si mignon qui plus est ! (_Mais oui, elle n'était pas du tout au courant de son sort, je jure). _

Donc là, petite musique romantique tout mimi pour qu'ils (après vingts minutes de musique) s'embrassent. Et juste à ce moment là, Tetra sortit des toilettes et les vit.

-Hé, Merry ! Dit-elle, presque contente pour lui. Tu t'es trouvé une copine hobbite ?

La fille se rendit compte que ce baiser avait eu l'effet de la changé en hobbite. (_oui, oui, comme le crapaud qu'on embrasse et qui se change en prince)._

Elle se mit à crié en s'apercevant que ses cheveu avaient bouclés.

-Ah ! Mes magnifiques cheveux ! Qu'est que tu as fait à mes magnifiques cheveux ?

-Mais tu es toujours aussi belle, mon champignon ! Dit Merry.

-Mais j'aime pas les champignons !

-Ouais ! Ajouta Tetra. En plus c'est moche.

-Ah... Dit Merry essayant de se rattrapé. Euh... Ma pomme en sucre ?

Merry semblait avoir perdu la « poésie » d'y il y a quelques minutes. Surtout qu'il n'arrêtait plus de l'appeler par des noms d'aliments.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent. Merry, tout content -contrairement aux autres-, présenta sa « copine » aux autres. Qui elle-même boudait parque être hobbite ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-C'est mon champignon, ma pomme en sucre, ma sardine argentée, ma patate douce, ma fraise rouge...

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi si Pippin ne l'avait pas dit:

-Arrête ! Tu me donnes faim !

-Nous avons tous faim. Dit Frodon, qui parlait pour tous, comme toujours. Ta copine ne connaitrait pas un endroit avec de la nourriture ?

-Ma rosée du matin n'est pas d'humeur à parler. Dit Merry, qui avait abandonner les aliments apparemment.

-C'est à toi que je ne veux pas parlée ! Dit-elle. Je veux bien à lui... Puis, de près, ses yeux ne sont pas si globuleux.

Son regard changea envers Frodon, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Merry.

-Tu ne me la piqueras pas ! Fit Merry.

Frodon eut à peine le temps de réagir (de toute façon, il aurait pu avoir une heure il n'aurait toujours pas comprit) que Merry commença à se battre avec lui.

Sam et Pippin réagirent, Sam se joignant du côté de Frodon et Pippin celui de Merry.

Tetra s'asseyait et les regarda se battre. La fille la rejoignit.

-Tu parie pour quoi ? Dit Tetra.

-Pour Merry ! Dit-elle en le regardant et en poussant un soupir d'admiration. Et toi?

Tetra aurait répondu Link s'il avait était là mais comme la bagarre s'arrêta, on ne sera jamais qui est son hobbit préféré. (_Mais moi je sais !). _

-Oh mon pauvre Merry ! Dit la fille, qui n'était plus vraiment une fille puisque qu'elle était devenue une hobbite récemment. Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou sur ton bobo ?

Merry eut un rire baissant son regard sur son « bobo ».

Elle soupira et dit:

-Tu es dégoutant ! Tu veux que je te fasse bouffé de la compote de pomme pour te calmé ?

Pippin fit de gros yeux et se retint de crié et de fuir. Il dit juste à son ami:

-Tu devrais l'écouté !

-Pippin a raison ! Dit-elle, cela fit peur à Pippin qu'elle sache son nom. Mais si vous voulez vraiment à mangé, il me faut des vêtements !

(Bas oui, comme elle était plus petite, ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands). Ce fut Sam qui lui donna des vêtements de rechanges qui en fait était à Frodon (bizarrement il aimait avoir des vêtements de son maitre près de lui).

Quand elle commença à se déshabiller, ils se retournèrent tous. Tous sauf Merry qu'elle due engueuler pour qu'il le fasse. Quand elle eut fini, elle imita Aragorn à la fin du premier film en disant:

-Allons à la chasse à la bouffe ! ( Pas besoin d'aller à la chasse aux hobbits, ils sont déjà là !).

Au self, ils réussirent à voler de la nourriture. Le temps qu'ils reviennent dehors avec la nourriture, ils avaient tous mangé en court de route. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mangé, ils décidèrent de revenir dans la forêt. Mais une certaine personne n'allait pas laissé faire aussi facilement.

-Pippinouet ! Dit une voix.

Pippin reconnut la fille qui s'approchait d'eux.

-C'est elle qui m'a enlevé !

-C'est elle la-fille-qui-voulait-ta-sucette ? Dit Tetra étonnée qui ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça.

-Ou vas-tu ? Ou vas-tu Pippinouet ? Continuait-elle.

Pippin sentit que si jamais il restait sa « sucette » allait en prendre un coup. Il s'enfuit dans la forêt ou ils étaient venus, Tetra le suivit marchant tranquillement et finalement Frodon et Sam en firent de même. Il ne restait que Merry et sa nouvelle copine.

-Rejoins tes amis ! Dit-elle, Merry voulut dire que ce n'était pas tous ses amis mais elle le poussa dans la forêt avant.

La fille se posta devant l'autre, qui s'avérait être sa sœur, et dit (se refaisant une certaine scène):

-J'ai le pouvoir de créer des mondes avec mon simple esprit ! Tu n'y peux rien ! Espèce de Frodon ! Tu-ne-passeras-pas ! (Et elle ajouta:) Ouais, salope, tu passeras pas ! Sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu veux te faire Legolas !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dit sa sœur.

-Justement !

Finalement, elle réussit à la faire partir. Mais quand elle voulut les rejoindre dans la forêt ou ils étaient, elle avait disparu. Et elle crut que c'était encore le fruit de son imagination comme elle était redevenue elle-même...

_(Et non ! Ce n'est pas la fin !)._


	4. Chapter 4

-Non ! S'écria Merry dont la voix ressemblait bizarrement à celle de Frodon.

Mais la séparation eut l'air de lui redonner ses esprits à Merry. Ils en eurent la confirmation quand il se jeta sur des champignons. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent la Terre du Milieu, même si ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils l'avaient quittés.

La nuit commençait à tombé visiblement ils avaient passés la journée dans cette école. Et bien qu'ils essayaient, aucun ne réussit à faire du feu. Quand il fit nuit -on ne voyait absolument rien- et qui faisait de plus en plus froid. Une voix suggéra:

-Nous pourrions nous serrés pour éviter d'avoir froid, monsieur Frodon !

Il n'était dure de deviner qui avait dit cela.

-Ah non ! Dit une voix féminine. J'ai déjà essayé avec ces deux crétins et ça a était un cauchemar !

-Mais cette fois nous serrons là mademoiselle Tetra ! Dit Sam qui avait reconnut la voix de celle-ci.

Elle souffla.

-Hé nous ! Dit une voix qu'on n'avait pas entendu. Je n'ai pas envie d'être collé à elle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ronfle en plus !

-Pas autant que toi, Pippin. Dit une autre voix qui avait reconnu celle de Pippin.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Merry ? Dit Pippin.

Les deux cousins commencèrent à se disputés, Sam essaya de les calmé ce qui ne fit qu'envenimer les choses, Tetra souffla de nouveau.

-Hé ! Appela une autre voix, une lumière éclaira le visage de Frodon. J'ai réussi à faire du feu !

Frodon sauta de joie d'avoir réussi quelque chose et de les avoir également calmé au passage.

Ils s'endormirent tous au coin du feu. Tous ou presque puisque Merry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il restait assit à observé la forêt dans l'obscurité d'un regard inquiet. Pippin, qui se réveilla après avoir fait un cauchemar avec des pommes, remarqua Merry. Il s'assit à côté de son cousin.

-Qu'est qui l'y a ? Demanda Pippin remarquant le visage de Merry.

-Je n'aime pas cette forêt. Répondit-il.

-Ah... Je croyais que tu aimais toutes les forêts depuis qu'on avait rencontré les Ents !

-Pas celle-là. Elle a un truc louche cette forêt. Un truc de pas normal.

-C'est parque t'es en sous-nutrition que tu dis ça ! Deux repas par jour, il y a quoi devenir fou.

Pippin l'ayant rassuré, Merry réussit à dormir. Mais pas sans jeté un dernier regard aux arbres.

L'aube se levait à peine que Merry sut qu'il eut raison de s'inquiéter. Il sentit un changement mais il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il puise s'en apercevoir. Comme il était le premier levait il réveilla tout le monde.

-Mais il fait encore nuit ! Dit une voix.

-J'ai faim. Dit une autre voix.

-Moi aussi. Dit encore une autre voix. Mais il faudrait attendre qui fasse jour pour allés chercher à manger.

Ils obéirent tous à cette voix là. Sauf Merry qui avait vraiment faim et qui s'aventura seul dans la forêt. Bien qu'il la crainte, sa faim l'emporta dessus. La lumière arrivant, il repéra des champignons -la forêt en était remplit- qui était près d'une rivière. Il en prit beaucoup avant de jeté un regard dans la rivière. Mais à la place d'y découvrir son visage, il vit celui de Pippin.

Voyant cela, il laissa tombé tous ses champignons et accourra rejoindre leur « camp ».

En rentrant il tomba sur la personne la plus improbable qui puise être, lui-même. Il le regarda étonné, lui-même l'était aussi. Lui dit alors une chose qui ne laissa pas de doute sur sa vraie identité:

-Tu as vu ? Maintenant, c'est moi le grand et toi le petit !

Il dévisagea en comprenant.

-Pippin ?

-Oui ? Dit lui-même en réagissant.

Et il se mit à rire, enfin lui-Pippin. Qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Pippin, enfin Merry, soupira et regarda les trois autres endormis. Comme Tetra était la plus près, ce fut à elle qu'il donna un coup de pied pour la réveillé.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu m'as fait mal, crétin !

Elle se leva et regarda -celui qu'elle pensait être Pippin- avec des yeux noirs.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ? Demanda Merry.

-Ouais ! Répondit-elle. Ta gueule !

Merry soupira, se disant que ce phénomène ne concernait que lui et Pippin. Jusqu'à qu'ils entendent un cri, derrière eux, particulièrement aigu.

Merry et Pippin -Pippin et Merry en fait- comprirent immédiatement la situation (bien que Pippin (le vrai) prit plus de temps). Ce fut surtout quand ils virent Frodon (dont le cri venait sans doute) qui secouait Sam en disant: Monsieur Frodon ! Monsieur Frodon !

Quand Sam, qui, comme on s'en doute, est en fait Frodon se réveilla et vit Frodon, qui est Sam en fait, ils se mirent tous les deux à criés.

-Mais fermer vos gueules ! S'écria Tetra qui avait essayé de se rendormir.

-Tu ne comprends pas la situation ! Lui dit Merry.

-Si ! Dit-elle. Je comprends très bien ! Vous venez de vous rendrez compte que vous êtes gais !

-Mais qu'est qui te fait pensé à ça ? Demanda toujours Merry.

-Hé Merry ! Appela Pippin. Tiens, une fleur pour toi !

Merry soupira, mais prit tout de même la fleur, l'attachant dans ses cheveux avec sa couronne de fleur qu'il avait toujours sur la tête.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres, Sam enfouissait son visage dans l'herbe en pleurant.

-Ah ! Je suis horrible ! Disait-il.

-Mais non, monsieur Frodon ! Dit Frodon, qui est Sam rappelons-le. Tout dépend des goûts !

Sam, Frodon en fait, se releva et regarda ses propres yeux bleus.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il.

-Mais oui, monsieur Frodon ! Lui dit-il.

Et ils se firent un câlin.

-Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je pense ça... Dit Tetra qui avait vu toute la scène.

Ils prirent quelques minutes à expliqué la situation à Tetra. (Pendant tous ce temps Frodon et Sam n'avaient pas arrêter leur étreinte). Quand elle comprit enfin, Frodon (bon Sam) se leva et s'écria:

-Je suis le porteur de l'anneau !

Et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Mais Sam -donc Frodon- savait parfaitement comment le faire revenir:

-Si c'est ça, je vais aller défleurir Rosie !

Tetra rit, imaginant la scène, et demanda ensuite qui était Rosie.

« Le porteur de l'anneau » revenu et répondit avec une voix qu'on ne connaissait pas de Frodon:

-C'est la plus magnifique hobbite de la Comté !

Vous n'avez jamais vu Frodon avec une tête mielleuse et amoureuse ? Et bien, eux non plus. C'est une tête inhumaine.

-Bon d'accord... Finit par dire Tetra qui ne savait pas si elle était plus étonnée que dégoutée. Je dirais plus jamais que Frodon est gai.

Sa tête faisait si peur que même Frodon lui-même en eut assez.

-Arrête ! Dit le-vrai-Frodon. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas de copine !

-T'es sûr que c'est pas à cause... D'autre chose ? Dit Tetra avec un gros sourire de sous-entendu.

-Tetra ! Comprit Merry. Je croyais que tu devais arrêté de traiter Frodon de gai.

-Mais c'est pas Frodon, c'est Sam ! Dit-elle.

-Mais non ! Soupira Merry qui n'avait pas envie de lui expliqué une nouvelle fois.

-Mais t'as rien compris! Lui dit Pippin (et si Pippin a comprit, tout le monde peut comprendre). Frodon, c'est Sam, Sam, c'est Frodon, Merry, c'est Pippin et Pippin c'est Merry !

Même Merry avait eu du mal à comprendre et il pensait que c'était aussi le cas de Tetra.

-Mais c'est simple ! Se dit-elle. Merry, lui, il m'expliquait pas bien !

-C'est parque je suis un bon professeur ! Se réjouit Pippin.

-Ah... Merry ne put s'empêcher de dire: Tu donnes tes cours particuliers aux jeunes filles ?

Tetra comprit ce qu'il insinuait et changea de sujet:

-Je peux même plus emmerdé Frodon ? Mais dans quel monde on vit !

Comme ils avaient faim (et qu'ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant) ils marchèrent un moment. Ne trouvant rien, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une rivière. Merry faisait une sieste fatigué de s'être levé tôt. Tetra et Pippin étaient un peu plus loin, près de la rivière, en train de discuter. Frodon s'amusait avec ses nouveaux doigts quand Sam vint le voir.

-Monsieur Frodon, j'ai un problème.

Frodon le regarda, ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir un miroir devant lui et demanda naturellement:

-Qu'est qui l'y a, Sam ?

Sam baissa les yeux, hésitant à répondre. Il finit par dire:

-J'ai une envie pressante.

Frodon ne comprit pas au début ce que cela pouvait impliqué.

-Et alors ? Dit-il. Tu sais comment on fait depuis le temps... Enfin j'espère...

-Ce n'est pas ça, monsieur Frodon. Ça me gène de... D'utiliser votre... Sam n'arriva pas à dire plus.

Frodon le regarda avec des gros yeux, pensant qu'il avait mal comprit.

-Nous allons tous finir par y passés. Dit-il, ce qui n'avait rien pour le rassuré. Alors... Enfin... Peut-être... C'est mieux que... Plus tôt tu...

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

Pendant ce temps là, près de la rivière, Tetra et Pippin parlaient toujours.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il, Link ? Demanda Pippin.

Tetra réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Il n'est pas très grand et blond. Il a les oreilles pointus aussi.

Pippin mit ses cheveux -ceux de Merry en fait- derrière son oreille pour qu'elle puise voir l'oreille de Merry.

-Elles ne sont pas vraiment comme ça. Dit Tetra qui montra son oreille aussi, qui était plus pointue.

Pippin s'approcha de Tetra pour mieux voir son oreille. Il finit par être si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi avant qu'une voix derrière eux les ramena à la réalité:

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

C'était la voix de Pippin, et donc Merry. Celui s'approcha d'eux et les regarda tour à tour.

-Je me réveille et voilà que je vous trouve collés l'un contre l'autre !

-On était pas collés l'un contre l'autre ! Protesta Pippin.

-Mais oui ! N'y crut pas Merry.

-Il ne faisait que regardé mon oreille ! Défendait Tetra.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! N'y croyait-il toujours pas. Mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est que tu utilise mon corps ! Tu voudrais t'en servir pour les filles, hein ? Merry commença à poussé Pippin. Parque ton p'tit corps de maigrichon il plait pas ? Il le poussa de nouveau mais cette fois Pippin tomba dans la rivière et fut bientôt importé par le courant.

Le temps que Merry comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire, Tetra se jeta à l'eau et le sauva de la noyade.

Pippin trempait mais bien vivant, ne regarda pas même pas son cousin et partit avec Tetra plus loin.

Merry se lamenta, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de resté endormi.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que Merry se lamentait toujours, Frodon et Sam cherchaient à mangé. Seulement Sam ne pensait pas vraiment à cela...

-Ne devrions-on nous pas en parler, monsieur Frodon ?

-Sam... Dit Frodon énervait. Qu'est que tu comprends dans « on en parlera jamais » ?

-Mais monsieur Frodon ! Cela doit avoir une signification et il faut bien que nous sachions quoi.

Seulement Frodon ne put rien dire car brusquement, il s'évanouit.

-Monsieur Frodon ! Paniqua Sam qui se penchant vers lui mais à peine fut-il penché qu'il s'évanouit à son tour, à côté de son maitre.

Un peu plus loin, Pippin et Tetra s'étaient assis, Pippin étant encore mouillé.

-Tu es trempé ! Lui dit Tetra comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Elle posa ses mains sur lui, pour le « réchauffé » tandis que Pippin devenait rouge (le visage de Merry en tout cas).

-Tetra, je... Allait dire Pippin quelque chose de « très très très » important quand il fut arrêter.

Car devant eux était apparu une personne jeune aux cheveux blonds. Tetra sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Link !

Par contre, Pippin lui, il ne souriait plus du tout. Seulement il ne put jamais voir la suite de cette scène puisque qu'il s'évanouit (et Tetra ne s'en rendit même pas compte).

-Mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Link semblait énerver et inquiet à la fois.

-Je suis venu vous chercher princesse Zelda ! Dit-il.

Tetra soupira. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

-Vous pouvez pas vous débrouillés 5 minutes sans moi ?

-Mais ça fait deux semaines que t'es partie !

Tetra soupira encore.

-Bon OK ! Je rentre !

Elle suivit Link mais regarda la forêt un instant avant, se disant qu'elle y reviendrait un jour. Bien sûr, elle le dit à sa manière:

-Je reviendrai ici pour tous vous emmerdés !

Et elle disparut.

Merry avait était le premier à s'évanouir, il fut donc le premier à se réveillé. Il regarda autour, il était encore dans la forêt. Au début, il crut avoir enfin retrouvé son corps. Mais il se trompait et il le remarqua bien vite. Il se mit alors à crier à pleins poumons. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait des seins... _(oui je sais c'est vraiment salo)._

Sam et Frodon se réveillèrent à cause d'un cri, on aurait dit un agneau qu'on égorgeait. Frodon regarda d'abord ses doigts puis se cheveux, il se réjouit en se reconnaissant.

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Dit Sam aussi content que lui.

-Tant mieux. Dit Frodon. Je n'aurai jamais pu utiliser ton...

Mais ils changèrent de sujet et se mirent à chercher Merry et Pippin.

Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent Pippin. Et comprirent que lui aussi avait retrouvé son état normal.

-Tout finit bien ! Se réjouissait toujours Pippin. Mais ou est Merry ?

-Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ! Dit Frodon.

-Mais non ! On a eut une discussion... Mouvementée. Dit Pippin.

C'est là que surgit de nulle part Merry, ce qui fit peur aux trois autres.

-Merry ! S'énerva Frodon qui n'aimait pas être surprit (vu tous ce qui lui était arrivé, on va pas lui en vouloir d'être un peu paranoïaque).

-Merry ?

-Oui, toi ! S'énervait-il toujours, sans voir le visage étonné de Merry. Bon ! Maintenant, on va sortir de cette forêt pourrie !

Et ils se remirent à marcher.

Des minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne tombe sur quelqu'un d'inattendu. Une hobbite plutôt jeune, avec des yeux aussi bleus que Frodon et des cheveux de la même couleur que Pippin. Une sorte de mélange en fait (_vous pouvez cherchés longtemps qui c'est, je l'ai inventé). _

-Je vous trouve enfin ! Dit-elle.

Elle sourit en les voyant mais ce sourire disparu en apercevant Merry.

-Toi ! Dit-elle. Tu vas me dire qui t'es ?

-Euh... C'est Merry. Dit Frodon ébahi devant son comportement.

-Mais non ! Dit-elle en se montrant du doigt. C'est moi, Merry !

Ils la dévisagèrent un moment et finirent par éclataient de rire.

Pippin riait toujours en disant:

-T'es une fille !

Il en rit tellement qu'il finit par roulé par terre. Puis ils reprirent leur esprit, Merry, la fille, put demandé:

-T'es qui ?

Le visage de Merry devint triste et il se mit à pleuré. Merry-fille s'en voulut et donna un câlin à lui-même. Il eut peur à un moment en sentant qu'il appréciait, étrangement, ce soudain rapprochement.

-Ah non ! Se dit-il en finissant, enfin, ce câlin. Je peux pas faire ça avec moi même, ça serait dégueux !

C'est alors qu'il vit en face de lui la fille qu'il avait était juste avant. Merry fut content d'avoir retrouver le contrôle de toutes (et on précise toutes) les parties de son corps.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à la fille à s'expliquer:

-Je ne vis pas loin, à Hobbitebourg. (Les quatre sourient en pensant aux nombreux souvenirs que cela leur rappelaient). Et je voulais tellement des champignons ! Ils sont si bons ici ! (Merry et Pippin se léchèrent les babines comme pour confirmés). Mais d'un coup, Continuait-elle. Je me suis retrouvée... En lui.

Tetra aurait sans doute fait une remarque sur le « en lui » mais comme elle n'était pas là, il eut un certain silence avant que Frodon demande:

-Tu saurai sortir d'ici ?

-Non, je suis perdue. Je ne connais pas assez cette endroit.

Ils soupirent. A croire qu'ils ne rentrèrent jamais chez eux.

Comme une nouvelle nuit arrivait et qu'ils savaient faire du feu maintenant, ils installèrent une sorte de camp qui avait l'avantage d'être près de quelques champignons.

Seulement, la fille qui s'était jointe au groupe, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme elle avait froid et que la forêt ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle réveilla Merry.

-Quoi ? Dit-il, pas très content d'être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dit-elle.

-Qu'est que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il essayait déjà de se rendormir.

-Je peux... Elle hésita. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Merry soupira, trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il haussa les épaules et elle prit ça pour un oui. Il comprit seulement la situation quand elle fut près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'endormit ainsi, sa tête contre Merry et sa main tenant fermement celui-ci.

Merry ne sut s'il était dans un cauchemar... Ou dans un rêve. Pourquoi souriait-il stupidement ? Se demanda-t-il. Et quand il comprit, juste avant de se rendormir, il lança un juron.

Pour une fois, ce fut Frodon qui se réveilla en premier. Quand il vit la fille et Merry endormis, toujours dans la même position il se dit que partager un corps devait créer des liens. Mais il dit cela en plaisant, sinon, cela voudrait dire que lui et Sam...

Bref, il alla faire sa toilette du matin (les hobbits se lavent ou seulement lui ?) quand, en cherchant dans ses poches, il ne trouva pas l'anneau.

Dans un autre endroit, au pays de la princesse Zelda, Tetra trouva l'anneau, qu'elle avait prit « sans faire esprès ». Comme elle était sympa (enfin, si on veut) elle l'envoya par fax (si, si, je vous jures, c'est possible) à Frodon. Mais elle se trompa et l'anneau arriva tout droit dans la montagne du Destin et fut détruit. Frodon n'allait jamais retrouvé son anneau, comme c'est dommage !

Merry se leva en sentant une odeur agréable, il était le dernier à se réveillé. Alors que les autres étaient partis, la fille était toujours là, en train de mangé.

-Tu en veux ? Dit-elle en lui passant un champignon.

Il sourit, le prit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ou sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de mangée. Merry l'observa un moment avant de lui demander:

-Comment appelles-tu ?

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et répondit, comme fière:

-Marguerite ! Mais on m'appelle Margot.

Merry sourit de plus en plus en la regardant. Brusquement, comprenant une chose, il se sentit stupide et dit:

-Je dois y aller.

Et sans même laissée Margot le temps de réagir, il disparut dans la forêt.

Pippin se promenait dans les bois en pensant à Tetra, ce qui le rendit triste sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ses pensées furent interrompus par Merry qui l'appelait.

-Qu'est que tu as ? S'inquiéta Pippin en voyant le visage de son cousin.

Merry le regarda paniqué et dit

-La fille... Cette fille, Margot... Je crois que je suis... Que je...

Mais Pippin savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Merry ! On t'as tous vu avec elle quand vous dormiez...

Merry le regarda avec des gros yeux. Et il s'enfuit parmi les arbres alors que Pippin en riait.

Tetra et Link étaient « occupés » dans une situation subjective quand Tetra disparut. Link, lui, comme si de rien était, continua tout seul.

Celle-ci réapparut dans la forêt et ses vêtements n'avaient pas disparu, elle n'en avait pas simplement. Et encore, cela aurait pu aller si elle n'avait pas réapparu juste devant Pippin.

-Hé ! Sale voyeur ! Dit elle se croyant encore chez elle.

Mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas des arbres chez elle, pas dans sa chambre en tout cas. Pippin la regardait toujours, et bien qu'il soit rouge, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est là qu'arriva Sam et Frodon.

-Vous avez vu, monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam. Nous ne sommes pas seuls à...

Mais Frodon couvrit la bouche de Sam avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria Tetra. C'est un plan à quatre ou quoi ? Donnes moi des vêtements au lieu de maté !

Mais elle n'attendit pas et prit directement la veste de Pippin la mettant autour d'elle. Pippin faillit s'évanouir au passage.

Plus loin, Merry en avait eu marre de courir et marchait à présent. Seulement cela permit à celle qu'il fuait de le rattraper.

-Merry ! Merry ! Appelait-elle.

-Non, dégage ! Dit-il (le pas-gentil !).

-Mais pourquoi ? Continuait-elle profitant qu'il répondre pour le rejoindre.

-Bas euh... Parque euh... Parque t'es moche !

-Hein ?

Mais vu le visage de Merry, il n'y croyait pas trop.

-Et merde ! Se dit-il finalement. Parque... Parque je t'aime bien et j'aime pas ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il allait lui dire qu'il en avait assez qu'elle se répete mais elle l'empêcha d'une manière bien particulière. Il ne pouvait rien dire puisque ses lèvres étaient bien trop occupés à faire autre chose. (_ah non ! Pas juste ! Je veux être à sa place !) _

Alors que les autres avaient repris la marche, Pippin dit soudainement:

-Merry embrasse une fille !

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, Pippin s'expliqua:

-Je le sais pas instinct !

Mais en fait, personne n'avait l'air d'y porter grande attention.

Plus tard, Pippin pu prouver qu'il avait raison. Et même plus que raison.

Ce fut Frodon qui fit remarquer leur présence en toussant.

-On vous dérange pas au moins ?

Tetra pencha la tête et commenta:

-Ils ont une bonne technique ! Je comprends l'intérêt des gens pour les hobbits maintenant...

Ils se relevèrent (et oui, ils étaient encore habillés), et essayèrent d'avoir l'air « naturels ».

-Euh... Margot, Tetra, Tetra, Margot. Présenta Merry.

Les filles se rapprochèrent pour se salués.

-Alors ? Dit Tetra. Ça fait quoi d'embrassé Merry ?

Elle rougit un peu et après avoir réfléchis, répondit:

-C'est un peu comme embrassé Pippin.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Pippin qu'ils avaient presque oublié.

-C'est pour ça que tu avais « l'instinct » que Merry l'avait embrassé ? Dit Frodon, qui trouvait ça amusant.

-Tu peux parlé, Frodon ! Moi je fais pas des cachoteries avec mon jardinier ! Dit Pippin.

Et là, un gros blanc.

-Merde... Chuchota Pippin, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il avait dit un juron (c'est vrai quoi, qu'est que dirait sa maman ?). Moi je disais ça au hasard... Je savais pas que...

De nouveau un blanc, ils se regardèrent entre eux. Des regards « un peu » sous-entendus.

Finalement ce fut Tetra qui changea de sujet:

-Et si on se séparait pour chercher à mangé ?

Et évidemment, les hobbits sont toujours d'accords quand il s'agit de mangé.

On mit Tetra et Margot ensemble parque Merry et Margot semblaient vouloir se sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Par contre, Merry avec Frodon et Pippin avec Sam, « au cas ou ».

Les filles d'abord:

-Mais qu'est que tu trouves à Merry ? Il est même pas blond ! Dit Tetra.

-J'aime bien ces grands yeux ! Répondit-elle. Il est mignon avec !

-Frodon a des grands yeux aussi, c'est pas pour ça qu'il est mignon. Puis de toute façon, vu son « orientation »...

Le groupe des « grands yeux » comme elles disaient, discutaient de choses... Similaires.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me le dire ? Disait Merry. Je jure de pas le dire !

Mais Frodon boudait et ne parlait plus.

Pippin, lui, avait plus de chance.

-Si tu me le dis, je te dirais comment j'ai embrassé Margot ! Disait-il.

-Monsieur Frodon m'a fait promettre de ne pas le dire. Dit Sam.

-Je le dirais à personne ! Dit Pippin qui ajouta pour lui-même: Seulement à Merry.

Sam s'arrêta, l'air de réfléchir et accepta mais à une condition. Que Pippin soit le premier à raconté son baiser.

-C'était le matin. Commença-t-il. Toi et Frodon étiez déjà partis faire vos... Enfin, vos trucs, Merry dormait encore et Margot se réveilla un peu plus tard que moi. (Il prit une inspiration et continua:) C'était dans un moment de faiblesse ! Je n'avais pas mangé depuis 1 heure ! Puis, je lui ai dis de s'installer à côté de moi, elle dit que j'étais gentil (un sourire se forma sur le visage de Pippin) et pour me remercier, elle m'a donnait un bisou !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de Pippin qui semblait heureux. Mais il arrêta vite quand Pippin lui rappela que c'était son tour maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas ce matin. Commença Sam. C'était hier. Quand j'étais encore monsieur Frodon... J'avais eu une envie pressente. (Il se mit à expliquer plus clairement comme Pippin ne comprit pas au début, il fit un résumé de ce début de journée, jusqu'à arrivé au moment important:) Quand je suis revenu, j'étais... Dans un autre état, pas le mien d'ordinaire. Monsieur Frodon l'a vite comprit et m'a dit d'oublier ce moment. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, le désir de lui offrir un baiser est soudainement venu à moi. Et je l'ai fais.

-Et ? Dit Pippin comme Sam ne dit plus rien après.

-C'est tout.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Pippin. Je pensai que... C'est sans doute Merry qui m'influence, il me fait pensé que tout à un rapport avec... Comment tu dis déjà ?

-Des choses indécentes ? Dit Sam.

-Oui voilà ! Dit Pippin.

Ils ramassèrent des fruits qu'ils avaient trouvé en silence.

-Vous ne le direz pas à Rosie ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Si tu arrête de me vouvoyé ! Ça m'énerve. Répondit Pippin.

Sam rit et Pippin en fit de même. Ils repartirent avec les fruits au « camp ». Seulement, sur le chemin, un doute passa chez Pippin. Car cette « pulsion » qu'avait eu Sam... Et si ce n'était pas sa faute ? Si c'était parque il était dans le corps de Frodon qu'il avait eu cette « pulsion » ? Pippin faillit s'arrêter et laisser tombé les fruits en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire... C'était Frodon, c'était Frodon qui avait ses pulsions et non Sam.

Mais de cela, Pippin n'en parla pas à Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà ! En tout cas pour ceux qui me suivent... (hormis moi évidemment) Ce n'est pas très long comme j'écris rapidement et beaucoup ! (peut-être même un peu trop...) J'espère juste que vous vous amuserez à me lire et que vous ne perdrez pas votre temps à vous ennuyez !_

_Disclaimer: Tout à Tolkien toujours ! Sauf évidemment mes personnages qui s'incrustent ! ^^ _

Après quelques minutes, Tetra et Margot étaient devenus ce qu'on pourrait appelé des amies. A croire qu'être deux filles seules dans une forêt pouvait rapprocher. Elles revinrent au « camp » en riant d'une blague sûrement.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Demanda Pippin qui était déjà là, Sam était derrière lui et rangeait les fruits dans un coin « secret » (sinon il n'aurait plus rien d'ici ce soir).

Tetra soupira et répondit:

-Les princesses c'est pas fait pour cherché la bouffe !

Mais évidemment, elle avait dit ça pour rire, elle avait juste eu la flemme de le faire.

-Ou est Merry ? S'inquiéta Margot ne le voyant pas.

-Pas rentré. Dit Pippin.

Margot regarda les arbres, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître Merry et se mit à courir en l'appelant.

-Sa réaction est pas un peu exagérée ? Demanda Tetra.

-Mademoiselle Tetra. Dit Sam qui avait fini de son trafic. Vous devriez la rejoindre, elle risque de se perdre.

Tetra souffla. Elle n'allait donc jamais être tranquille ?

-Nous sommes perdus. Dit Frodon.

-Non, tu crois ? Dit Merry ironique. Ça fait un moment qu'on est perdu si t'avais pas remarqué !

-Je veux dire... Nous sommes encore plus perdus.

Merry soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe, ne voyant rien d'autre à faire.

-C'est pas juste ! Dit-il. Il y a une super hobbite qui m'attend ! Au moins si j'étais avec elle, je pourrai m'occuper !

Frodon ne disait rien, il regardait droit devant lui en silence. Merry soupira de nouveau et dit:

-Et toi t'aurais eu Sam !

Frodon se retourna, trop rapidement pour ne pas être suspects, et dit:

-Sam n'est que mon jardinier. (Mais évidemment, il mentait)(il ajouta plus doucement:) Et partageait un même corps, ça stoppe.

Merry voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il haussa les épaules et dit:

-C'était pareil avec Margot, ça m'a pas empêché de...

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend et ils restèrent silencieux. Merry crut entendre son nom mais il se dit qu'il devait halluciné.

-Et toi, petit cousin ? Dit Merry -il se leva- l'appelait comme ça fit sourire Frodon. Il n'y a pas une hobbite qui t'attend à la Comté ?

Frodon lança un regard à Merry, un regard d'agacement et d'amusement.

-Merry, tu sais très bien que...

De nouveau, il ne dit pas la suite.

-Je sais, je sais. Dit-il. Mais il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui... A la Comté ? (Merry se rapprocha de Frodon pour pouvoir parler mieux).

-Merry... Frodon chuchotait. Pas à la Comté.

-Ah ! Dit Merry content pour lui. Je la connais ?

-Oui. Dit Frodon, sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Tu le connais.

Merry prit un moment à comprendre le « le ».

-Sam ? Dit-il d'abord mais il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pippin ? (Merry rit en imaginant ça).

Merry ne vit pas le sourire étrange de Frodon qu'il avait car Margot était apparu parmi les arbres.

-Merry ! Dit-elle.

Un sourire béa se fit sur le visage de Merry.

-Margot ! Tu m'as trouvé !

Il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent un instant ainsi, devant le regard de Frodon qui se mit à toussé.

-Oh... Désolé, Frodon. Dit Merry. On reprendra notre conversation plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Dit Frodon, mais Merry ne l'écoutait plus.

Merry porta Margot dans ses bras, on entendait leur rire au loin. Frodon soupira en les entendant.

-Et merde ! Je suis perdue ! Dit Tetra.

A vouloir retrouvé Margot pour qu'elle ne se perde pas, c'était elle qui s'était perdue.

-Margot ! Ramène-toi ici !

Aucunes réponses. Tetra marcha un moment avant de tombait sur la silhouette d'un hobbit aux cheveux noirs.

-Tiens, Frodon ! Dit-elle, il se retourna, c'était bien lui. Ou est Merry ?

-Il est partit avec Margot. Répondit-il.

Tetra soupira.

-Et dire que c'était pour la retrouvée que j'suis ici, elle est sympa mais vraiment chiante... Marmonna Tetra. Tu saurai trouvé le chemin de retour ? Ajouta-t-elle plus haut vers Frodon.

-Je crois.

Cela leur suffit pour partir d'ici.

Quelques minutes passa sans que Tetra et Frodon ne disent quelque chose. Sauf les « merde ! On est pas déjà passé par là? » que Tetra dit plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à que, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Tetra fit la conversation.

-T'as pas peur que Pippin te pique Sam ? Dit-elle se moquant.

Frodon roula des yeux et ne répondit pas.

-Mais réponds ! C'est pas marrant ! Je m'emmerde vraiment là ! Dit Tetra énervait par son comportement.

-Qu'est tu veux que je te dise ? Dit-il.

-Je sais pas moi ! Euh... Sam c'est ton « copain » ?

-Je veux pas parlé de ça.

-On est paumé dans une forêt tout les deux et je m'emmerde tellement que je pourrai tué sur le champs pour avoir un peu d'animation ! Alors tu réponds si tu veux la vie sauve ! Dit-elle.

Frodon sentit que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça allait mal se passer.

-Non, Sam n'est pas mon copain, il ne l'a jamais était. Il ajouta à lui-même: Pas officiellement.

-Ah... Donc t'as une copine ? Continuait Tetra, a croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donner le mot.

-Non. Dit-il catégorique. Pas une copine... Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'arrêta.

-Monsieur Frodon ? Dit Tetra imitant la voix de Sam. Tu peux tout me dire !

Elle avait un sourire qui disait le contraire.

-Non ! Pas à toi ! S'énerva-t-il.

Mais il ne s'était pas énervé contre elle mais contre celui qu'elle imitait.

Tetra soupira. Ça allait être long.

-Je n'aime pas ce jeu, monsieur Pippin. Dit Sam.

Ils étaient assis en tailleur face l'un à l'autre.

-hé ! Dit Pippin. Pas de monsieur Pippin, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui monsie... Pippin.

-Et ce jeu est amusant ! Disait toujours Pippin. Il suffit de poser des questions et de répondre par la vérité. Merry dit que les amis font ça entre eux et tu es mon ami, Sam !

Ils sourirent et reprirent leur jeu « innocent ». ::

-Donc... C'était à moi. Dit Pippin. Je t'avais demandé si tu... Si tu avais déjà pensé à Frodon d'une certaine manière... Spéciale.

-Oui et c'est moi même qui vous l'ai dit ! (Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à le tutoyé). Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi... A présent, à mon tour. Changea-t-il de sujet en souriant. Et j'aimerai vous demandez, si je peux, ce qui vous a fait pensez à cette question...

Pippin eut soudain un visage différent, savant qu'il devait dire la vérité, il n'eut pas d'autre choix.

-Parque... Parque je crois que quand tu étais Frodon et que tu l'as... Eh bien que ce n'était pas toi mais... Les pulsions de Frodon.

Sam le regarda étonné et dit:

-Monsieur Frodon serait...

-Monsieur Frodon serait quoi ? Dit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Ils sursautèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Frodon. Il venait d'apparaitre devant eux.

-Qu'est que vous faites? Demanda-t-il en les regardant.

-Nous jouions à un jeu que Pippin m'a apprit. Répondit Sam. Gage ou vérité.

-C'est Merry qui me l'a apprit ! Dit Pippin tout fier.

-Justement, en parlant de Merry, il n'était pas avec vous monsieur Frodon ?

Frodon dit, d'une voix un peu triste:

-Non. Il est avec Margot.

En voyant le sentiment qui se lisait sur son visage, Sam regarda Pippin l'air de dire qu'il avait raison sur Frodon.

Merry et Margot étaient allongés dans l'herbe et se regardaient. Margot jouait avec les cheveux de Merry, celui-ci pour se « vengé » sauta sur elle et lui dit:

-Qu'est que tu essaye de faire ?

Elle rit et lui répondu:

-ça !

Et elle l'embrassa (c'est pas trop chou ?) seulement Merry voulut aller trop loin (et oui, il a 34 ans, fallait bien qu'elle s'en doute qu'il essayerait de...) et elle le gifla.

-Mais... Ne comprit pas Merry alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Et zut ! J'étais à deux doigts !

Non loin, Margot marchait, parlant toute seule:

-Pour une fois que je trouve un qui est sympa et mignon en plus, il fallait que ce soit un pervers !

-Qui est le pervers ? Demanda une voix.

Margot sursauta d'abord avant de reconnaître Tetra. Elle comprit qu'elle était revenue au « camp » car derrière elle se trouvait Sam, Pippin et Frodon qui jouaient à un « jeu ».

-Merry. Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de Tetra, les trois autres semblaient trop occupés pour l'écoutait.

-Vous aviez l'air pourtant... De vous entendre. Dit Tetra avec un clin d'oeil car les trois autres venaient de la remarqué.

Mais ils ne purent rien dire puisque Merry arriva à ce moment-là. D'un air triste, tenant une fleur dans sa main et dit:

-Je suis désolé.

Seulement Margot n'allait pas le laissé s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu me dis pour avoir essayé de me violer ! Dit-elle s'énervant, mais évidemment elle exagérait la situation.

-Mais je n'ai pas essayé... Voulut-il protester mais Margot ne le laissa pas faire.

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Continuait-elle. Et si j'accepte tes excuses ? Tu vas recommencer hein ? Je suis qu'un numéro de plus sur ta liste ! Combien il y en a eut avant moi ?

Pippin fit semblant de tousser et dit:

-6

Frodon fit aussi semblant et dit:

-Je croyais que c'était 7.

Tetra fit la même chose et dit:

-Pourquoi vous toussez ?

Margot se retourna vers eux, des flammes dans ses yeux bleus (si, si, ça existe des flammes bleus) et dit:

-Mais allez vous faire soigner !

C'est là que Sam intervint et il avait hésité un moment. Car si un regard pouvait tué, ils seraient tous morts depuis longtemps.

-Mademoiselle Margot... Si il vous aime vraiment... Il comprendra que vous ne vouliez pas...

Étrangement, ces paroles la calma. Ils dévisagèrent Sam se demandant comment il avait fait.

-C'est vrai que tu m'aime, mon Merrynou ? Dit Margot.

-Évidemment, ma Margonoute ! Dit-il.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Voilà ! Dit Tetra. C'était la première dispute, il y a plus qu'à attendre les autres.

Les trois autres hobbits se retournèrent vers elle et dirent en écho:

-Les autres ?

Voyant leur têtes paniquées, Tetra mentit:

-Mais non ! Ça sera leur unique et seul dispute.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'ironie dans sa voix.

Ils marchèrent dans les bois parque « il faut trouvé la sortie » d'après Frodon. Seule Margot ne marchait pas, étant portée par Merry, soi-disant parque qu'elle avait mal au pied. Tetra leur avait dit que ça devait arriver, comme les hobbits ne portent pas de chaussures.

Au bout d'un moment, Margot s'endormit dans les bras de Merry. Celui-ci dit qu'il voulait être seul avec elle. Mais au cas ou, les quatre le surveillèrent, cachés dans un buisson. Merry posa doucement Margot et commença à parler tout seul, avec une voix étrangement aigu.

-Que tu es belle !

Les autres se retinrent de rire en entendant sa voix.

-Un jour... Continuait-il toujours avec la même voix. Tu verras, on se mariera ! Ça te plairerait d'être madame Brandebouc ? Et Pippin serait mon garçon d'honneur !

Pippin aurait était ému de cette phrase si sa voix aigu ne la rendait pas complètement ridicule. Sam et Frodon en furent jaloux, Merry était leur amis à eux aussi après tout.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Frodon. Chuchota Sam. Je pourrais toujours être votre garçon d'honneur quand vous vous marriez

Sam savait-il, au fond de lui, que son maitre ne voulait pas qu'il soit « que » son garçon d'honneur.

-Puis on aurait des petits hobbits ! Continuait toujours Merry. Ils seraient aussi beaux que toi et aussi intelligents que moi ! (Tetra chuchota: Les pauvres gosses, je les plains...). J'en appellerai un Pippin (celui-ci sourit), un autre Frodon (il sourit aussi) et un Sam (lui aussi sourit).

Les trois hobbits ne dirent plus rien, soudainement émus, Tetra les regarda et murmura:

-Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont avoir leur règles en même temps...

C'est alors que, l'un d'entre eux rit. Mais ce n'était ni Tetra ni Frodon ni Pippin ni Sam, c'était Margot. Celle-ci riait en pointant du doigt Merry et dit:

-Tu as une voix de fille !

Il eut un silence et finalement, ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Merry.

Ils reprirent leur marche, en essayant de rester sérieux après ce moment-là, ce qui s'avéra difficile.

-C'est vrai que tu veux des enfants ? Demanda Margot, les autres derrière riaient juste en s'en rappelant.

-Bas euh... Fut la seule réponse de Merry, mais il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, elle savait déjà.

-Avant, il faut que tu saches que... Commença-t-elle.

Mais elle ne finit pas car devant eux étaient apparu Link qui criait, reconnaissant Tetra:

-C'est là que tu étais alors que tu as disparu et que je t'enculai !

C'est là qu'il remarqua tous les autres à côté qui riaient en entendant ça. Link se plaqua derrière une feuille pensant qu'on ne le verrait plus.

Tetra se vengea sur Frodon en disant:

-Et toi, Frodon ? T'encule ton jardinier !

Frodon ne ria plus et piqua la feuille de Link pour se cachait à son tour.

Ils reprirent leur marche, avec Link cette fois. Pippin, voyant qui il y avait deux couples maintenant, soupira et dit:

-Voilà ! Je suis le seul célibataire du groupe !

Sam ne dit rien, pensant qu'il comptait comme couple avec Rosie, par contre Frodon.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas célibataire ? Dit celui-ci.

-Euh... Si, si... Dit Pippin qui dit à lui-même: Je suis le seul célibataire _hétéro _du groupe.

Devant eux, Margot essayait de reprendre sa conversation de tout à l'heure.

-Donc... Tu dois savoir que...

Elle fut interrompu de nouveau, mais pas par quelqu'un, par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Devant eux, la forêt avait disparu et à la place, une sorte de ville.

-Monsieur Frodon ! Se réjouit Sam. C'est la Comté ! Et là bas ! C'est Cul-de-sac !

Ils se mirent à tous courir, sautant de joie. Même si Tetra et Link étaient moins enthousiasmes.

(Ça pourrait être la fin mais j'ai encore envie de les « embêtait »).

_Donc voilà ! C'est que s'arrête « perdus dans la forêt » mais comme les trilogies c'est mieux, il y aura une suite ! Mais non, ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison. Et la suite est... Particulière ! Adorant la science fiction, on s'attend au pire! (A-t-il des portes des étoiles en Terre du Milieu ? Des systèmes de téléportations ? Euh, non je ne crois pas ! Tolkien n'aurait pas fait trois livres mais une cinquante de pages ! « Et l'anneau traversa la porte aux reflets bleuâtres, passant milles lieux jusqu'à la lave qui devait l'anéantir. » quelque chose comme ça !)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, normalement ça aurait dû être une trilogie comme j'avais dis ! Mais quand j'ai vu que ça faisait 5 pages, je me suis dis que j'allai pas m'embêter à faire une autre histoire uniquement avec ça ! Alors je mets à la suite ^^ Donc ce mini-épisode aurait dû s'appeler "perdus dans le temps". La trilogie des perdus, ça sonne bien ? Même si ça fait pensé à Lost (et qui joue dans Lost, heeeeeeeeein ? Non, c'est bon, je me tais !). Donc voilà la fin, the end ! Le mot qu'on deteste (surtout quand c'est la fin du seigneur des anneaux...) enfin, tout dépend si quelqu'un lit ça déjà ! Je préviens juste que ce chapitre là... Est un peu n'importe quoi, comme toujours en fait._

_Disclaimier: Comme d'habitude ^^ Peut-être que c'est la dernière fois que je le dis ? Mais non, trop tard, j'ai pris goût à ces petits hobbits ! (Surtout celui qui a les beaux yeux du... Ok je me tais vraiment là)._

De retour dans leur Comté, en tout cas, le croyaient-ils. Ils arrivèrent tous devant Cul-de-sac. Margot fut la première à entré et pas par hasard. Car à peine fut-elle entré qu'une hobbite plus âgée l'accueillit.

-Maman ! Dit Margot en la serrant dans ses bras.

Frodon supposa qu'on avait dû vendre son chez lui car on ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

-Euh... Bonjour, madame... ? Dit Sam vers elle.

-Madame Sacquet. Répondit-elle.

Ils la dévisageaient un moment. Et se dirent que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence jusqu'à que Margot dise à sa mère, pointant du doigt Frodon:

-Tu as vu maman ? J'ai retrouvé papa !

Ils restèrent pétrifiés, comme des statues alors que la mère et la fille reprenaient leur discussion.

-Mais chérie ! Ça ne peut pas être ton père, il est partit depuis longtemps en mer.

-Mais c'est lui ! Dit sa fille. Il y a même tonton Pippin avec lui !

Pippin eut l'air de réagir à son nom. C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait appeler « tonton » car sa mère, bien qu'elle ait l'air plus vieille, était sa sœur.

-Tu as raison ! Admit-elle en reconnaissant son frère. Mais il a l'air bien plus jeune, à l'époque ou il avait disparu pendant des mois.

La soeur de Pippin leur expliqua qu'ils avaient disparu mais qu'ils avaient fini par revenir, il y a de cela des années. Pour faire simple, la forêt les avait emmené dans le futur qui était le présent de Margot.

Pour vérifier ça, ils se rendirent ensuite chez Sam, et comme il habitait à côté, c'était rapide. Sam retrouva Rosie, et là, il n'y avait plus de doute sur son « orientation ». Surtout quand 13 hobbits arrivèrent en faisant « papa! » en le voyant.

-Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant ! Dit Frodon.

-Tu peux parlé ! Réagit Pippin énervé. Toi, t'as enculé ma soeur !

-Pas encore... Dit Frodon avec un sourire étrange. Et si Margot est toujours là ça veut dire que...

Mais Pippin se mit à faire des « lalala » en se couvrant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Ensuite, ce fut le tour à Pippin d'aller chez lui. Sur le chemin, Tetra demanda à Link:

-Link, au fait, t'as fait quoi quand j'ai disparu ?

-Bas... J'ai continué tout seul !

-Je suis sûr que ça devait être mieux seul qu'avec elle. Dit Merry.

Tetra s'énerva et se changea en Zelda « sans faire esprès ». Voyant des éclairs, les hobbits crurent que c'était juste des feux d'artifices.

Pippin eut soudainement un regard admiratif.

-Ce qu'elle est jolie. Chuchota-t-il à son cousin.

-Merry haussa les épaules et dit:

-Bof !

Alors que Pippin s'approcha d'elle, prêt à lui dire quelque chose de « très très très » important, une voix l'arrêta.

-Peregrin Touque ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Pippin se retourna et reconnut Diamond, qui, bien que apparemment qu'il ne le sache pas encore apparemment, serait sa femme (ou sa hobbite, peu importe !). Elle se posta devant lui, les bras croisaient et dit:

-Et en plus juste devant chez nous ! (Elle vit Merry) C'est encore Merry qui t'a fait un pari stupide ?

-Mais non... Dit Pippin qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Bon. Continuait-elle. Tu reviens à la maison et tu t'occupes de Faramir, d'accord ?

Le temps qu'il réagisse, elle lui donna un baiser et partit.

-Faramir ? S'étonna Sam. Ce n'est pas celui que vous avez aider contre son père ? Que ferait-il ici ?

Ils rentrèrent chez Pippin et celui-ci appela Faramir au hasard. Brusquement, une sorte de reproduction de Pippin en miniature apparu et dit:

-Oui, papa ?

Pippin le dévisageait que Merry dit:

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il fait ici...

C'était le tour de Merry d'aller chez lui, mais comme ils ne pouvaient se séparés de Faramir, ils durent l'emmener avec eux. Le problème c'est qu'il avait la manie de poser des questions dérangeantes.

-Monsieur Frodon, ma maman elle dit que vous êtes un salo parque vous avez abandonner ma tata et Margot. C'est vrai que vous êtes un salo ?

-Allez réponds ! L'encouragea Tetra mais mini-Pippin avait déjà changé de sujet.

-hé, madame ! Dit-il vers Tetra. Vous êtes une elfe ?

L'air fier de Tetra voulait tout dire.

-Mon papa, il dit que les elfes, c'est beau. Il disait beau comme « bô ».

-T'as vu Link ? Il est pas trop chou, ce petit hobbit ? Ça donne presque envie d'en avoir un... Dit Tetra.

Link changea de sujet en disant:

-Qui a dit que l'histoire de Zelda était nulle ?

Pour seule réponse, ils riaient. Après quelques minutes, Faramir reprit ses questions.

-Hé papa ! (Pippin prit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était lui qu'il appelait) Comment on fait les bébés hobbits ?

Voyant que Pippin ne savait pas quoi répondre, Merry dit:

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sam, il s'y connait.

Les autres ne purent retenir d'avoir un petit rire.

-Non ! Réagit Faramir. Sam, c'est le papa de Boucles-d'or et moi, j'aime pas Boucles-d'or.

Tout le reste du chemin, il se mit à énuméré pourquoi il n'aimait pas Boucles-d'or. Jusqu'à que, finalement, ils arrivent chez Merry. Par rapport à Pippin, l'endroit faisait vide.

-Je le savais ! Dit Pippin. Je t'avais dis que tu finirais célibataire !

-Mais je ne le suis pas, maintenant que j'ai Margot.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas un visage très heureux, contrairement à Merry.

-Mais papa ne voudra pas !

Merry regarda Frodon, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Mais quand il vit les yeux de Margot, bleus comme les siens, il dit:

-Tu n'enculeras pas ma fille !

Bizarrement, Margot sourit. Sans doute parque elle qui n'avait jamais eu de père la rendait contente maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression d'en avoir un. Par contre, Merry lui, il ne souriait pas.

-Même pas un peu ?

-Non !

Merry soupira. C'est là que la petite voix de Faramir dit:

-Et tata Stella ?

-Stella ? Estella Bolger ? Réagit Merry. Celle qui veut me castrer depuis mes 5 ans ?

-Mais non ! Dit le petit Touque, ce qui soulagea Merry jusqu'à qu'il rajoute: C'est Estella Brandebouc maintenant !

Alors que Merry le regarda étonné, Pippin frotta affectueusement la tête de son fils et dit:

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Le groupe s'était séparé, Pippin avec Faramir, bien sûr, et Merry étaient retournés chez Pippin. Et Tetra et Link s'étaient isolés pour reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Sam, lui, trouva une excuse bidon pour que Frodon et Margot se retrouvent seuls.

-J'y pense ! Dit d'un coup Margot. Si tu viens du passé, avant ma naissance... Tu pourris resté avec maman ? Et on serait la famille Sacquet !

L'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux mais il disparut quand Frodon dit:

-Non...

-Mais pourquoi ? ! Elle se sentait triste d'avoir espérée pour rien.

-Parque... Parque je ne l'aimai pas vraiment ! Ce n'est pas... Il avait dû mal à lui expliquer. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Margot resta silencieuse, n'aimant pas apparemment qu'on parle de sa mère ainsi.

-Tu aimes une autre hobbite ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Non... La voix de Frodon devint plus faible. Pas une hobbite... Un hobbit.

Il y eut un moment de silence ou elle le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés (comme si on s'en doutait pas). Elle demanda enfin:

-Qui ? (Elle a bien droit de savoir qui avait volé de son papa quand même !)

Mais Frodon n'eut pas à répondre puisque la réponse vint toute seule.

-Monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam qui apparut. Avez-vous fini de parler ?

Frodon se tourna vers Margot, avec un drôle de sourire.

-C'est à elle qui faut demander.

C'est là qu'elle comprit, à la minière qu'avait Frodon de regardait Sam (elle est peu lente, mais quand on est la fille de Frodon, ça aide pas non plus).

Allons voir quelque chose de plus intéressant ! Comme Merry et Pippin ! (Et surtout Merry, hein ?) Merry était d'humeur un peu triste depuis qu'il avait apprit qui était sa future femme (ou sa future hobbite).

-Tonton Merry ? Dit Faramir. Est-ce que tata Stella pourrait me donner un de ses champignons ?

Merry réagit en entendant champignon. Faramir en sortit un, le dernier qu'il avait, de sa poche. (Car tout Touque qui se respecte devrait avoir des champignons dans ses poches ! Après tout).

-Tiens tonton. Dit-il en le lui tendant. Comme t'es triste.

Il n'allait tout de même pas refusé. Il le prit et l'avala. Il faillit en pleuré de joie, il n'en avait jamais mangé d'aussi bon.

-Ou tu la trouvai ? Demanda-t-il après.

-J'ai pas trouve ! Répondit-il. C'est tata qui les fait !

Merry sourit. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait épouse ou pourquoi il allait le faire. Pippin, qui avait observer la scène, prit son fils dans ses bras et dit:

-On va faire l'oiseau !

Pippin se mit à faire tournoyé Faramir qui faisait des « oui! » sous le regard amusé de Merry.

Pendant ce temps, parmi l'air pur les fleurs, les arbres, l'herbe (trop) verte de la Comté, il y avait Link et Tetra. Tetra étant toujours sous sa forme de Zelda.

-Ma robe est toute sale maintenant !

Link prit la robe de Tetra qui trainait par terre et qui était couvert de boue.

-Qu'est que tu essaye de faire ? Réagit Tetra. Sale pervers ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

Link soupira. Comme quoi, on peut essayé d'être gentleman, on est pas forcément remercier.

-On peut même pas essayé de... ? Essaya Link.

-C'est ça ! Pour que des hobbits viennent nous voir après ? Pour savoir comment on fait ! Dit Tetra, et après que des petits hobbits soient passés ajouta: Mais apparemment, ils savent déjà !

Frodon, Sam et Margot retrouvèrent Pippin, Merry et le petit Faramir. Margot ne cacha pas son enthousiasme en retrouvant Merry. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux effarés du paternel. Frodon toussa (il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner un jour) et dit:

-Merry... Si tu continue comme ça, je vais te botté le cul !

Mais Merry n'avait pas peur de lui (qui aurait eu peur de lui ?) sa taille supérieur à celle d'un hobbit aidant.

-Mais papa ! Dit Margot (personne, hormis elle, n'était habituée à qu'elle l'appelle comme ça). Tu ne peux rien contre l'Amour !

-Tu parle d'un amour ! Continuait Frodon comme si il avait une fille depuis des années et pas depuis une journée. Merry n'est qu'on coureur de jupons !

-Et toi ? Souffla Margot énerver par ce comportement. Tu peux parlé d'amour ! Tu aimes Sam !

Bizarrement, il eut un blanc là.

-Mais qu'est que tu racontes, Margot ? Essayait de mentir Frodon (mais vu la tête qu'il faisait ça n'aurait convaincu personne).

De nouveau, un silence.

-J'en étais sûr ! Dit d'un coup Merry. Tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi pour pas que j'y crois !

Pippin ajouta ironique:

-Quel exemple tu donnes à ta fille !

Cela fit rire les deux cousins.

-Monsieur Frodon, il aime monsieur Sam ? Réagit Faramir. Ils vont avoir des bébés hobbits ?

Encore un silence, on se demande pourquoi.

Pendant ce temps là, Link chantait une chanson qui parlait d'un Noël en Terre du Milieu.

-Arrête de chanté ça ! Tu gâches la chanson ! Dit Tetra.

Tetra se mit à chanté et là, on voyait la différence. Des hobbits commençaient à les suivre en disant « des elfes ! Des elfes ! ». Mais quand Link se mit à chanté, ils arrêtèrent de les suivre et dirent: « Un troll ! Un troll ! ».

Tetra se retourna en les entendant, se tourna ensuite vers Link et rit.

-T'es un troll !

Link, lui, il n'était pas « très très très » content.

Le silence fut coupé par Frodon qui en avait assez:

-Bas oui ! Un hobbit qui aime les hobbits, ça vous gène ?

-Tant que c'est pas un hobbit qui aime ses cousins. Chuchota Merry.

-Le problème, monsieur Frodon. Intervint Sam qui avait retrouvé sa voix. C'est que je n'aime pas les hobbits.

Frodon parut triste et dit

-Je m'en doutais Sam. Il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Rosie. Mais mon cœur s'habituera à l'idée d'être solitaire.

Ils le dévisagèrent. Frodon avait-il de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?

Maintenant que ce « lerger » moment pénible était passé, ils changèrent de sujet. Et retrouvaient Link et Tetra les aidèrent.

-On pourrait pas revenir dans notre présent ? Dit Merry. J'ai pas envie d'être avec cette peste de Stella ! Je veux profiter de mon céliba ! (Il vit que Margot le regardait, fronçant les sourcils) Je veux dire... Je veux profiter de Margot !

-Mais Merrynou ! Dit Margot. Si tu reviens dans ton présent, tu seras un vieux hobbit quand tu me retrouveras !

-Tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Dit Merry triste, l'imaginant loin de lui.

-Il y a ma maman ici ! Continuait-elle.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputés, Frodon profita de cette diversion pour faire une « expérience ». Ils restèrent muets devant cette image. Frodon venait d'embrassé Sam.

(J'ai traumatisé des esprits purs ? Ou pas !)

Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que ce simple baiser (enfin simple) eut pour effet de les ramenaient dans leur présent _(me demander pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien moi)._

-Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Demanda Pippin qui avait remarqué un changement.

-Attends. Dit Merry en voyant Estella qui marchait non loin. Hé Stella ! Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ?

-Je préferais encore y aller avec un nain ! Répondit-elle. Au moins, lui, il aurait des manières !

Merry se tourna ensuite vers Pippin et lui dit:

-Voilà ! On est revenu chez nous !

-Mais si on est bien revenu... Dit Pippin (les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire sauf Tetra et Link qui, eux, s'en fichaient). Pourquoi Margot est toujours là ?

Un sourire rayonnant se fit sur le visage de Merry quand il vit que son cousin avait raison.

-Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna Merry, la tenant dans ses bras pour bien vérifié qu'elle était là.

-Je crois... Dit soudainement une voix. Je crois que c'est parque qu'elle a déjà était conçue.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Frodon qui regrettait un peu d'avoir dit ça. Pippin s'énerva et dit:

-Salo ! Comment tu as pu faire un bâtard à ma soeur ? Ma nièce aura du sang de Sacquet ! Tu as souillé le nom de Touque !

Merry dû tenir Pippin pour évitait qu'il n'étrangle Frodon de ses propres mains.

-Et qu'est que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Continuait Pippin. T'as interet à l'épousé et qu'elle soit officiellement madame Sacquet !

-Pippin... Dit Frodon. Penses-tu qui soit une bonne chose que ta soeur épouse une personne qui ne l'aime pas ? (Il jeta un regard vers Sam) Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le coeur brisé, c'est trop de souffrance et je sais ce que c'est. (Il se tourna vers Margot) Et regarde ce qu'est devenue Margot ! Ta soeur s'est bien débrouillée !

Cela calma Pippin.

Et quelques jours plus tard, Frodon partit en mer d'où il ne devait jamais revenir. Mais pas seul ! Puisque que, avec leur propre bateau, Link et Tetra partirent avec lui.

Quand aux autres ? Sam vécut avec Rosie évidemment, même si il avait dû mal à oublier son maitre. Pippin épousa Diamond et eut son fils plus tard.

Margot, elle, resta coincée dans ce passé et peut-être était-ce mieux. Comme ça, elle finit avec Merry. _(et même si ça fait un paradoxe, je m'en fous !)_Et ils vécurent heureux.

Mais non, je rigole ! Ils ne vécurent pas toujours heureux.

Maintenant, on reprend les mêmes personnages, d'autres endroits, on modifie certains trucs et on mélange ! Et ça repart pour un autre histoire complètement stupide !

_(Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allai les laissé s'en sortir comme ça ? Sûrement pas !_


End file.
